Am I beautiful to you?
by makka-na-yuki
Summary: She couldn't, for the life of her, understand why he was acting this way. He couldn't possibly be in love with her right? He loves St. Tail, not her. Not Meimi. [AsukaMeimi]
1. Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I announce to the whole world that I, sadly, do not own the anime series St. Tail. But I could pretend I do. Italicized words (not all, but you know which) are from the anime's ending song "Junshin" by Mori Yukinojou and TAKUYA, but I still refuse to call this a songfic.

**Author's Note:** A rewrite of one of the first fanfictions that I have ever submitted. It was once a one-shot that goes by the same title, so the chapters would probably end up a little bit shorter than usual.

-

**Am I beautiful to you?**  
_By makka na yuki_

-

_If I asked you to kiss me before I start crying,  
What would you do?_

-

**+slap+**

Time seemed to stop. Just a few moments ago, there were two loud voices bickering at each other. Now, everything was enveloped in silence. Everyone was in a state of shock - afraid to move or do something so as not to wreck that tense moment.

Asuka Jr. raised to his stinging cheek, the same one Haneoka Meimi had hit in the heat of their argument. It shouldn't have shocked him this much. The two of them have always fought, either with words or with shoves.

A slap shouldn't have fazed him at the least considering he almost got hit by a flying desk the other day. No… he shouldn't have been left dumbfounded like this… but… he had called her a _bitch_. He was just so pissed that he didn't think what came out of his mouth. Their squabbles had never turned this _personal_… she didn't deserve to receive his anger just because he had yet to catch St. Tail.

Maybe he should…

"G-gomen ne Asuka. _This_... I mean… I didn't _mean_ to… um" Meimi stuttered as a tears escaped her eyes. Guilt gnawed at her insides from what she had done. She opened her mouth to try and give a proper apology, but the stares she was receiving from everyone prevented her from thinking clearly. She didn't want others to see her crying, no, not like this, so she bolted out the door.

If possible, the pain in Asuka Jr.'s face worsened when he found himself not able to do anything. The bell had chosen that exact moment to announce the start of classes and so everyone had returned to their seats. The tension had been slightly lifted.

Asuka Jr. barely listened to the teacher's lecture as he sadly stared at the only empty seat in the classroom. "Haneoka" he whispered dejectedly.

-

_Ah, hey, do you know,  
The meaning of true love?_

----------

**Author's Note:** Yes, another A/N. Reviews are always welcome, tell me what you think. I won't be corny and say "the more reviews the more updates", but lolz, it does help a bit.


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer:** I announce to the whole world that I, sadly, do not own the anime series St. Tail. But I could pretend I do. Italicized words (not all, but you know which) are from the anime's ending song "Junshin" by Mori Yukinojou and TAKUYA, but I still refuse to call this a songfic.

**Author's Note:** A rewrite of one of the first fanfictions that I have ever submitted in. It was once a one-shot that goes by the same title, so the chapters would probably end up a little bit shorter than usual.

-

**Am I beautiful to you?**  
_By makka na yuki_

-

_Hey, I want to scold  
The "me" inside the mirror._

-

'Asuka Jr. really hates me now'

Meimi thought as she took note of her surroundings. She had unconsciously made her way to the park. Few people were there, including a few teenage couples who probably skipped school like she did. Meimi frowned at the thought of her cutting classes with no acceptable excuse.

A couple of butterflies merrily made their way in front of her eyes, as if dancing in the air. Birds chirped happily in pairs. Meimi groaned. Did she have to be the only one that seemed single? Not that she wasn't.. but… "I bet if I count the number of ants climbing up that tree, I'd end with an even number too." _Life is definitely trying to tell her something_, she thought. Either that, or the fates were have fun time toying with her emotions.

The long-haired girl sighed for the umpteenth time before finally deciding to make her way back to the school. She passes by a shop with tinted windows, and stops when her face stares right back at her. "This is just the same reflection" Meimi thought as she recalls one of her St. Tail heists with a magical mirror. "But this time… this time it's really _me_ who stands in front of the mirror. This is who I really am…"

For a moment, she finds herself seeing St. Tail's reflection staring back instead. Meimi blinks to get the image out of her head.

"But, if I was St. Tail, no matter how infuriating I was, Asuka Jr. will still chase me even to the ends of the earth… wherever that is" she whispered to herself with a frown. She didn't like where her thoughts were leading her…

_For once, you'd like him to _look_ at you, and see you as you and not her. _Love _you and not…_

'No!' Meimi argues, 'That is.. is not…' She neither denies nor agrees with the implications of her statement. Meimi groans in frustration – this is getting her nowhere. With thoughts and emotions swirling all around, the young student continues on towards the school chapel.

… with a worried-looking Seira waiting for her at the entrance.

----

The bell had already rung awhile ago, signaling the end of last period. The students had hurried off home, chattering happily as if forgetting the morning's events.

A lone black-haired boy stands at the back of the classroom, a broom in hand and a mop in another, sweat trickling down the side of his face. _'Finally done'_ Asuka sighed in defeat. The day couldn't get any worse.

_"Asuka Jr." The teacher said, one eyebrow twitching "Since your mind seems to be dilly-dallying along who-knows-where, maybe I could make you spend more time in this room. After class. With cleaning duties."_

It wasn't totally his fault, not really, Asuka thought. The girl who was entering the doorway should at least get half the blame and …err wait. The young detective found himself staring at the eyes that had plagued his thoughts the whole day. _Well, at least there aren't tears anymore…_

Meimi gave him a shy smile as she reached for a book under her desk. "Homework." She said, in answer to the question in his eyes, "Seira already gave me a list of what to do tonight." Meimi smiled to herself at the double meaning of the words.

Better out with it then, Asuka thought. "I'm sorry. I.. I really am" he said, a blush faintly coloring his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head.

Meimi's eyes widened in surprise. Maybe he doesn't hate her after all. She gave him a radiant smile as she nodded in response.

The oblivious boy continued on "I mean yeah, you know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten worked out with not being able to catch St. Tail and all."

Meimi stiffened. Oh, she thought, _St. Tail_ again. 'Still, St. Tail is the only thing is his mind. Even if I'm here in front of him…'

"Then what?" she asks.

"Huh?"

"Then what will you do.. after you catch St. Tail..?"

"I..." Asuka blinked, clearly at a loss of words.

"Maybe that's why you couldn't catch her yet, ne?" Meimi gave him another smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "So.. I'll guess I'll be seeing you then." She turned to wave and was out the door.

Asuka stood there and thought that he just missed something, something… what the hell is that written in the board?

"St. Tail!" Asuka exclaimed with glee, recognizing a note written in the blackboard from the infamous thief. "I'm going to catch you this time!" The young detective all but ran outside the door, not noticing the other individual in the trees.

Meimi smiles sadly at his retreating back. "She's the only one in his eyes. Compared to her, I'm not here" Meimi thought as she wraps her arms around herself to fight off the chill.

The first of the snowflakes slowly started to fall from the sky.

_"Asuka…"_

Maybe, it would be best, for her heart to turn into ice as well.

"I forgive you" was only heard by the empty classroom.

-

_Love repeats itself again and again._

-


	3. Fall

**Disclaimer:** I announce to the whole world that I, sadly, do not own the anime series St. Tail. But I could pretend I do. Italicized words (not all, but you know which) are from the anime's ending song "Junshin" by Mori Yukinojou and TAKUYA, but I still refuse to call this a songfic.

**Summary:** _She couldn't, for the life of her, understand why he was acting this way. He couldn't possibly be in love with her right? He loves St. Tail, not her. Not Meimi. (AsukaMeimi)_ A rewrite of one of the first fanfictions that I have ever submitted. It was once a one-shot that goes by the same title, so the chapters would probably end up a little bit shorter than usual. Cookies to those who remember ;)

-

**Am I beautiful to you?**

**Chapter 3 : Fall**  
_By makka na yuki_

-----------------

_If only you loved me, _

_My happiness could reach no bounds._

-----------------

"What is it, Seira?"

"Maybe it's better that you don't know."

"Somebody needs our help right? _Tell me_, you have to."

"He's a very, very evil man, Meimi. He won't think twice before he kills you. You _don't_ have to do this."

"God is watching, ne? Do not worry."

-----------------

A shadowed figure can be seen leaping through the night, hair dancing in the air like a tail of a graceful animal. A thief to the protectors of the law, a savior for those who were lost, a magical goddess to others – but all have branded her by a famous name - **Saint Tail**.

She hopped from roof to roof, seemingly almost flying to who might see. But, no, she could never let herself get caught, whether in the eyes or arms of anyone. A few days ago, she might have thought so otherwise. The thrill of running away from the young detective of hers has always given her such excitement – at that moment, at that _single_ moment that they share only to themselves, she was the only one in his eyes. Asuka Jr., she decided, was the man she would give herself up to be captured someday.

But _not anymore_.

If she had a choice, Asuka Jr. would be the _last_ person she would allow to catch her.

The recent events had given Meimi a totally different outlook in life. She was falling in love with a man who was probably also in love with her _other_ self. She would've been excited at the thought… but, she can't fool herself for so long. She and St. Tail were totally opposite individuals. Meimi is clumsy, stupid, loud and obnoxious, while St. Tail is graceful, beautiful and simply _perfect_. Asuka Jr. loving St. Tail was no different from him loving another person, and that is enough to break her heart.

How could she compete _with herself_?

Meimi shook the disturbing thoughts away from her head. She had other more important business to take care of tonight, and she would get it done with no problems.

-----------------

Asuka Jr. stood outside another giant mansion, the contents of St. Tail's recent message engraved in his mind. He still couldn't figure out how her message had appeared in the chalkboard of the classroom… he should've been the only person around at that time.

The young detective scratched his head, trying to get the confusing thoughts out of his mind. There was no point in worrying over such things – afterall, the thought of succeeding in capturing the mysterious thief when she was in the act of giving him a message never really crossed his mind. Magic, he decided, was definitely way out of his league.

Not that Asuka Jr. would let that stop him from anything.

_Tonight_

_at theTonizaku Mansion_

_I will come to take the Emerald Dragon._

_-St. Tail_

That was what the message on the chalkboard said. Asuka Jr. thought St. Tail's choice this night was mystery in itself as well. Most of her heists are usually connected with some form criminal activity and the like. But this time, the young detective was quite sure that the Tonizaku family name was clean.

The Emerald Dragon was the Tonuzaku family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation. The purpose of the weapon – a type of pistol – was probably more for aesthetic purposes than anything else. The young detective would understand why a lot of thieves would be eyeing it, as the gun is embedded by hundreds of shining crystals and emeralds. But then St. Tail is not like most thieves…

Asuka Jr's thoughts were cut off as he found himself staring eye to eye with a young boy. He knelt down and placed a comforting hand on top of the child's shoulder.

"Hey Yuiichi-chan, what are you doing here?" the young detective asked happily. Tonizaku Yuiichi, the youngest son and the second heir to the Tonizaku family name. Asuka Jr. felt the young boy was a little bit too serious for his age, though growing up under such a prestigious family name definitely put a lot of pressure on his young shoulders.

"Just looking around" the young boy answered, his tone bored, "Why are there still so many cops around this late at night? Shouldn't some of you go home?"

"Now now Yuiichi-chan" Asuka Jr. laughed, "how would we be able to capture the thief if we are short in manpower?"

The young boy sighed and mumbled under his breath, "That was what I was hoping for…"

"What?"

Yuiichi blinked and shook his head, "It was nothing. Have a good evening Detective Asuka."

"Yes, you too. Stay hidden. Your older brother would be devastated if anything happened to you"

The young boy stopped in his tracks for a moment, "Yeah" he answered before entering the house.

Asuka Jr. stared at the closed door for a while longer, before continuing his patrol. Kids these days are definitely confusing.

-----------------

St. Tail crouched low on the tree bark, successfully hiding herself within the shadows of the branches and leaves. She glanced around the back yard, dutifully taking into account the number of guards that are present. _As usual_, St. Tail thought with a smile, _Asuka Jr still seems to put everyone available to watch for me._ The mysterious thief glanced at the farthest window from her position, her chosen entrance to the room where the Emerald Dragon is said to be hidden.

"It's showtime!" She said happily while magically taking out her hat and wand. "1… 2….3!" A bunch of balloons started coming out from the hat and it flew up into the night's air. The police around the area spotted the balloons, with St. Tail's silhouette dangling from it.

"It's St. Tail! After her!" they all yelled.

Meanwhile, St. Tail giggled from her original position on the tree branch. Her balloon counterpart never fails to confuse the cops and have them running the opposite way. Where will they ever learn? She readies herself and leaps toward the mansion.

St. Tail takes a small peak inside the second story window. The lights were off, and only a small patch of moonlight illuminated the room for her to see. Right there in the middle of the small room was the Emerald Dragon. _It's as beautiful as they say_, St. Tail thought with a small smile, _here goes_. She turned unlatched the lock inside using her magic and pushed the window slightly open.

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"Oh no." St. Tail immediately opened the window and ran towards the Emerald Dragon. People seem to be getting more technologically advanced these days. There was no point in taking her time now – the police were sure to find out they had been tricked by the balloons. The sounds of yelling and loud footsteps could be heard from the outside. She had to make this quick.

As the young thief was about to get the gun… it disappears.

Stunned, St. Tail took a step back, "What…?"

"It's an illusion" a voice answered from the shadows. "You're not the only one who knows magic in this town."

A young man steps out from the darkness at her right, seemingly coming from nowhere. St. Tail held back a gasp. He was young, probably just a few years older than herself. The young thief took a defensive stance as the man walked up in front of her.

The mysterious man smirks. "Ahh the infamous St. Tail. How wonderful that you decided to bask me in your presence"

He raises a gun – the real Emerald Dragon - and aims at her.

St. Tail glares and almost takes a step back. That was the object she had come for here tonight, and she would not leave until her mission is complete. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, the noises from below going dull in their ears.

Finally, the young man in question smirked again and lowered the weapon. What he said next came as the biggest surprise to St. Tail that night.

"Join me"

She was left dumbfounded again, "Huh..?" This heist was getting complicated by the second. Wasn't this man here to stop her from stealing? But before that, who the hell was he?

He seemed to have read her thoughts "I'm the one who inherited this artifact that you seek," he gestured towards the gun in his hand.

"Tonizuka Kazuma" St. Tail said in a heartbeat. The words of Seira from this morning echoed in her head, _He's a very, very evil man, Meimi._

"I've seen you've done your research well"

St. Tail continued to glare at the man in front of her, clearly not intimidated. "Well then Tonizuka-san, what was it that you mean when you said 'Join me'?"

Tonizuka Kazuma smiled again, amused. "I have heard of your countless heists and success. I want you to join me. Together, we can conquer the whole criminal world."

"You planned this then?" St. Tail gestured at the situation that has befallen her. Did he send the person who had come to pray to Seira? How did he find out how to contact her?

"No, no, no" he shook his head, "I did not send for you and I have no idea why the fates had brought you here to me tonight. But I am thankful nonetheless. You and I are the same. We're thieves who use magic."

"That's not true!" St. Tail immediately denied. "We're not the same." She eyed the window behind her, already thinking up a plan for her means of escape. The police should've been here now capturing her, but it was fortunate that they were delayed.

Tonizuka Kazuma answered her thoughts once again, "Do not worry so much, they will not come unless I deem it necessary to show them the entrance to this room."

St. Tail tried not to show her amazement. If this guy is telling the truth, then he is probably a master magician who could conjure up great illusions. She had not reached that kind of level yet with her magic. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

She tried to buy up some time, "…I know all about your bad deeds." If she kept him busy enough, maybe she could get away.

"Are you really that innocent? So why is it that you allow the police to become lapdogs running after you every night? Admit it! this is just as much as a game to you as it is to me."

"No!"

St. Tail's eyes widened as she was once again held at gun-point. She immediately raised her wand in defense, but she knew she was too late, "1, 2, 3!" An explosion of feathers filled the room, but the other occupant was clearly not troubled by the distraction.

"Then you leave me with no choice" he calmly said as he aimed and pulled the trigger.

Everything stood still. There was no sound. Her only warning was the pain that exploded in her shoulder. St. Tail clutched it, trying to stop the blood flow as she jumped out the window and into the night.

It was only then that Asuka Jr. and the police entered the room, almost breaking the door in the process.

"Kazuma-san? Where is St. Tail?" the young detective immediately asked, taking note of the surroundings. The room was a mess, particularly with all the feathers still in the action of falling. What happened?

Kazuma shrugged, pretending to be confused "I seem to have scared her off."

Asuka Jr. narrowed his eyes as he analyzed the situation. He saw a glint of blood in the windowsill, and it further ignited his suspicions. He grabbed the other mans collar and hissed "What did you do?"

"Careful now, Mr. Asuka." Kazuma said with a small evil smile, pushing the young detective, "You don't want me to sue you now, don't you?"

Asuka Jr. reluctantly let go of the man's collar. "Yes, of course"

He stared outside as the people in the room started to leave.

Where was she?

-----------------

Snow began to fall, whispering the first cold breaths of winter that night.

Asuka Jr. breaks into a run when he sees a shadow on the rooftop. He had made a mad dash out of the Tonizuka mansion a few minutes before, not yet giving up in his chase for the young thief. He had finally caught sight of her, and he had been running eversince.

St. Tail leaps from roof to roof, the pain on her shoulder still not subsiding. "Damn him" she muttered under her breath, the object of her disdain disturbing her mind. Seira had been correct, and St. Tail thought of herself as a fool for not believing the nun's warning. That Kazuma did not even hesitate when he shot her. He was truly evil.

St. Tail had been so engrossed with her thoughts that she did not notice that her landing on the next roof was off. Her foot immediately slips, and she found herself sliding down the roof. She tried to summon for her wand but the pain on her shoulder made it a little bit difficult.

"This is the end of the Great Thief St. Tail huh?" she mutters as the pain and cold made her more nauseous.

She falls over the edge, only to land on soft warm arms.

-----------------

They stayed there for a little while, two young people who knew each other so well and yet at the same time were complete strangers to each other.

He was the first one to break the silence, "I'll always catch you if you fall," he said, almost comfortingly, though he himself did not know why. Asuka Jr. found his heart skipping a beat when he saw the young thief falling from the rooftop. His panic caused adrenaline to pump into his legs, making him run faster.

He did not know what will happen if he had been too late.

St. Tail opened her eyes, her mind a little bit more alert now. The double meaning in his words did not escape her however, and she frowned, "You don't know what you're talking about"

He blinked, confused at her words. Didn't he just save her from falling of the ledge? Then why...

He didn't have time to continue her thoughts when she suddenly disappeared in an explosion of ribbons and confetti…

… her blood still on his hands.

-

_This feeling is starting, for sure. . ._

-

**Author's notes: **I apologize for taking so long to update. Lots of things have been coming up, lolz. Reviews are still very much welcome. I'd like to hear any thoughts or suggestions about the story. )


	4. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I announce to the whole world that I, sadly, do not own the anime series St. Tail. But I could pretend I do. Italicized words (not all, but you know which) are from the anime's ending song "Junshin" by Mori Yukinojou and TAKUYA, but I still refuse to call this a songfic.

**Summary:** _She couldn't, for the life of her, understand why he was acting this way. He couldn't possibly be in love with her right? He loves St. Tail, not her. Not Meimi. (AsukaMeimi)_ A rewrite of one of the first fanfictions that I have ever submitted. It was once a one-shot that goes by the same title, so the chapters would probably end up a little bit shorter than usual. Cookies to those who remember ;)

-

**Am I beautiful to you?**

**Chapter 04: Confrontation**  
_By makka na yuki_

-

* * *

_Ah, hey, if I was far away from you _

_If you really loved me…_

* * *

-

It was all over the news, and no matter how much she tried to avoid it, many things come up again and again just to remind her of her failure the night before. Meimi tried not to slam the door as she left for school. She was getting frustrated by the minute, and the pain from her shoulder was not helping.

From the morning news, to the newspaper headlines at her doorstep and to the neighborhood chatter… it's almost as if it's never-ending. Granted, this wasn't the first time that she failed to steal anything, but why do they have to make such a _big deal_ about it?

The long-haired girl stepped into her homeroom classroom, happy to note that she was the first one there. It would do no good if anyone noticed how she cradled her left shoulder. By a_nyone_, she means a certain young detective. She could not even wear a sling without arousing suspicion. Even for Asuke Jr, it would seem too much of a coincidence that someone would go to school with an injured shoulder – the same place St. Tail was shot the night before. Meimi feared that she would be too weak if the police went after her now in her state. For now, she had to bear with the pain. She hoped nothing too stressing would bother her today.

Meimi sat down on her desk and opened up her workbook. She didn't get anything done the night before. Bandaging the wound surprisingly took a long time, and she fell exhausted on her bed after cleaning up. She had to get ready for class – or at least, pretend to _try _to get ready, just enough to convince Seira that she did want to finish the assignment but was too tired to do so. Meimi smiled at the thought of her friend – she wouldn't have survived school if the Seira wasn't there to guide her.

The minutes passed by, and students started filling out the class. The young nun-in-training walked pass her desk to discreetly inquire about the night before. Meimi looked at Asuka Jr, noticing the dark circles on his eyes. She looked back at Seira and whispered a promise that she would tell her when school ends. Seira nodded in reply.

The teacher walked inside the classroom, and tapped her stick onto the table. All chatter ceased immediately, with some students carrying confused looks on their faces. They were sure the bell hadn't rung yet. Meimi looked up from her work, interested.

"Good morning, students," the teacher began, "we'll be having a guest today in our school. He's a rich bachelor that is planning to donate a large sum to our humble institution. I hope you all would be in best behavior when he arrives."

Questions immediately erupted form the students.

"Who is he?"

"Are we planning to build another basketball court? That would be cool!"

"Ooohh, a rich _single_ person, I wonder if he's handsome?"

"Maybe he graduated from here too? Do we know him, teacher?"

"Now, now students," the teacher laughed, amused by the enthusiasm of the children "you're questions will all be answered in the afternoon. Our guest will be joining us for lunch in the cafeteria."

The first morning bell finally rung, and everyone got back to their seats as class began. Meimi looked out the window while trying her best not to fall asleep – her mind already forgetting the excitement a few minutes before.

-

* * *

-

She shouldn't have been surprised at all. How many rich bachelors actually live in this town, _and_ had the ulterior motive to even request for her to tour him around the school at the exact day after she met the biggest mistake of her life?

_Only one_, Meimi growled in her head, as she found herself staring at the gorgeous eyes of the man she only wish she could forget. She tried not to act too hostile, especially with her teacher in front of them introducing him to her. Tonizuka Kazuma's speech a few minutes before in front of the whole cafeteria made her even more suspicious.

His parents have been bringing both him and his younger brother to pray at the school's small chapel years before they passed away. The peaceful surroundings calm's his heart, he says. He wants to give back to the school, so as to let other people find peace as he did.

Meimi tried not to snort in response. The good-guy act was just too _fake_. They were now in the middle of eating lunch and she could not refuse to sit in the same table beside him, not when he pulled her – her left hand even, _that bastard_! She coughed to mask her groan of pain, and reluctantly followed, knowing full well he'll pull another stunt like that if she tried to run away. Meimi ignored the glares of the other girls who were envious that she had taken their place beside him.

The meal went along surprisingly fine, with the students and teachers happily chattering along with Kazuma.

_If they only knew_, Meimi sighed, trying to think of ways she could escape from him. What was he planning? It was already obvious that he knew who she was. Would he try to reveal her other identity to the whole school?

Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed when cold water drenched her uniform.

"Wha-?"

"I'm terribly sorry," Kazuma immediately stood up and tugged at her _left _arm, "I'll go help the young miss dry up"

The other occupants of the table made a move to stand up as well, but Meimi stopped them, "No no, you guys don't need to worry. I'm fine. Tonizuka-san, I can take care of this myself."

"Oh but I insist," he replied, pulling her out of the cafeteria.

If she could only make a scene and punch the living daylights out of him, she would. Meimi sighed as she was forced again to follow.

-

* * *

-

When she was sure they were out of hearing range, Meimi quickly pulled away.

"God's servant? A helper of mankind? You think everyone will believe your so called perfection?"

Tonizuka Kazume grinned in response, "Oh I'm not perfect. See how I spilled that glass of water during lunchtime?"

"Spilled it _on me_," Meimi hissed.

"Well, it was amusing to see your reaction. I never would have guessed you had it in you to quell your anger for such a long time."

"What do you want?"

Kazuma took a step closer, "You know what I want"

_Join me._

Meimi quickly shook her head, trying to forget what happened last night, "And you had to come all the way here to _my_ school just to ask me again, is that it?"

He shrugged, "Well, I figured if I approached you in a public place, you wouldn't be able to just disappear using your magic."

It was true, and they both knew it. Meimi growled, "Even so, pulling my arm was definitely uncalled for."

His eyes darkened as he moved another step to touch her shoulder. She flinched back unconsciously, making his hand stop, "Does it hurt, this wound that I gave you?"

Meimi takes another step back. She refuses to look weak in front of him. "No, not really. The bullet just grazed me"

His eyes stared right back at her and she found that she couldn't pull away. What was the emotion swirling beneath those depths? It almost seems as though he's… worried. T_hat's not right_.

Meimi dispelled the disturbing thoughts away from her head. He's an evil man, and he definitely wouldn't know how to feel concerned about anything, "What makes you think I would just agree even if you came to my school? Are you going to tell everyone who I am?"

Kazuma immediately answered, "Well, no, not really."

"Then I have nothing to lose."

He grinned, as if expecting her answer, "I know all about you. Not just your school, but your friends, your family as well. _Everything_ that you hold dear to your life."

Her eyes grew wide in surprise and fear. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Will you refuse me now?"

How else could she answer to that?

-

* * *

-

_And I fell in love with someone else _

_Jealousy would stir up _

_Somewhere inside you._

-

* * *

**Author's notes: **I have to thank all you guys for the reviews, and apologize as well for taking almost forever to update, lolz. But, same with my other stories, I plan to finish this until the very end – one short chapter at a time. I'll try to make it worth the wait (well, I hope it would be, hahahaha).

Next chapter: A confrontation between Meimi and Asuka Jr.!


End file.
